


Accidental Bath

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris Porn Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver gets an unexpected companion when he goes to the Wounded Coast for some privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/gifts).



Carver had spotted the place last time Hawke had gotten them lost on the Wounded Coast. He would have to do a bit of climbing to get there but that made it less likely anyone would disturb him. He knew Hawke had brought a party along earlier that day to root out some bandits so wasn’t too worried about coming alone. He was more sour at the fact he hadn’t been invited. That was something he was getting used to.

The route he had planned was a little trickier in practice. In the end he had to crawl onto one of the boulders he had planned to hop onto. Not very dignified.

“Carver?”

 _Oh, Maker_. Of all the people, it had to be him to see him embarrass himself. He peered back over his shoulder at Fenris. “Uh, hi.”

The elf was looking interestedly at him. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, no thank you.”

Fenris approached him anyway. Carver shifted onto the rock a bit so he could shuffle into a seated position. Without falling off. “May I ask what your intent is?”

There was no harm in telling him now. It would be even worse if he was doing all this _without_ a reason. “See those big rocks there?” he pointed, “well, behind them I think there’s a small lagoon.”

“Would you object if I accompanied you on your exploration?”

“Well-” On the one hand, he had very specific plans. On the other… just him and Fenris. Where he was the leader. Time to be upfront. “I wouldn’t, but I don’t want to make you- what I- we would- _I want to bathe_.”

A few seconds of silence hung in the air. “I don’t mind.” Fenris said.

Carver stared.

“If you don’t mind me joining you.”

 _Fenris. Naked. Bathing._ “No, I don’t- I don’t mind.” _Calm the fuck down, Carver Hawke_.

First, he had to get them there. He assumed Fenris would keep up, strong and nimble as he was, but he had forgotten just how protected his own feet were compared to the elf’s. He slowed, and apologised, and paid attention. Anyone else could go hang, but this was Fenris. The one person who he desperately wanted to get along with. Other things too, but he didn’t dare hope for anything else. He clambered up onto a ledge and held out his hand. Fenris grasped it and Carver pulled him up before reluctantly letting go. They walked around it carefully before dropping down to a shallow pool.

He should have taken his boots off. Idiot.

They made it round the rest of the way and Carver stopped as they came around and saw the rest of the lagoon. It was smaller than he had imagined but it was fairly deep in places, edged with rock on one side and sand on the other.

“Perfect,” said Fenris. Carver couldn’t agree more. It was secluded with a tiny bit of shade. He laid his sword down on a dry patch and Fenris did the same, setting them together.

Carver tugged at undoing his shirt. He had been looking forward to this and now he was going to have Fenris. He would take the excitement with the nerves. Fenris had unstrapped his armour and was setting it next to their weapons and Carver eyed his lithe figure. When Fenris glanced towards him, Carver resumed trying to yank his shirt off but one of the bottom fastenings caught on his belt, leaving him with one arm trapped and his elbow caught in the other armhole.

_How in the Maker’s name is this happening? This never happens! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

Fenris came towards him and helped, deft fingers trying to unhook the offending buckle, and Carver felt the heat rush to his face.

_Andraste’s ashes, I’ve ruined it now._

“Sorry,” he blurted, “I’m usually competent.”

“I know,” Fenris said, freeing him, “I’ve seen.” He pulled the shirt from Carver’s shoulders and took it with him to put with the rest. He then pulled off his own and Carver took in the design of his markings, the tone of the muscles in his back. Fenris didn’t look back before pulling down his leggings and dropping them over the rest.

This was the naked part. Carver wasn’t sure he was going to be able to make it to the bathing part.

Before Fenris could turn around and find out he hadn’t actually moved in the last minute, he took off his boots - a struggle since they were wet, it was all he could do not to start hopping around on one foot while pulling them off - and then took off the rest of his clothes.

The air on his skin was lovely and cool, which helped as he walked past Fenris and tried to be as casual as possible while nude next to his equally nude crush.

“I’d rather you looked, if you want to. You’ll catch a glance sooner or later, it might as well be now.”

Carver was dreaming. He was sure of it. He turned and looked. The markings were secondary to what he wanted to see. He didn’t know how many times his eyes went up and down, following the sculpt of Fenris’ body, the sun on his skin, the breeze in his hair.

“You desire me.”

_Shit._

Carver went straight past him and dashed into the water. He shouldn’t have looked. Fenris was just being polite. He didn’t mean stare over every inch of him, just have a look at the lyrium and be done.

Fenris followed him in, the ripples from his movement lapping at Carver’s waist. “You do not answer.”

“You want an answer?”

“If you are willing to give it.”

Carver had his arms folded over his chest. “And what would you do if I- if I said… yes.” _Oh, fuck, I’m practically confessing. Bloody sea air._

Fenris’ arms went around him from behind. “Tell you not to be so nervous.”

Carver’s hands moved down to cover Fenris’ before he’d fully processed how he was supposed to react.

Fenris nuzzled the nape of his neck. “I welcome the attention. Your attention.”

 _Maker yes_. Carver turned, trying not to knock his arm in Fenris’ face or something equally clumsy.

Fenris pulled him down into a kiss.

He was probably despairing at having to state it so obviously. Carver had completely missed Fenris’ interest, worrying about his own. He always wanted what he couldn’t have. Except this time.

_Fenris. Naked. Bathing. Kissing._

Carver wanted to add something else to that.

He wrapped his arms around Fenris and kissed him back, uninhibited now, which Fenris seemed to appreciate, pressing his body close. Carver tugged him towards a shallow spot and stumbled back onto his ass. Fenris followed him down and cupped his face, giving him a hungry kiss. Carver moaned softly as he felt his cock stiffen. It was going so well considering it was going so badly. Fenris pushed him back and straddled him, taking his own cock in hand and giving it a stroke.

Carver didn’t care about the sharp pebble stuck under his shoulderblade, or that the sun was in his eyes at this angle, or that there was something slimy just under his foot. He had a wet, naked Fenris in his lap apparently quite happy to give Carver the most fantastic day of his life.

“Uh… the answer is yes, by the way.”

Fenris laughed. “I think I got that. But thank you.” He leaned down for another kiss.

Carver put his hands on Fenris’ hips. He knew what to do, obviously. He just had a feeling something was going to get in the way. “You don’t have a potion with you, do you?”

Fenris shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

 _Dammit_.

Fenris rubbed his cock over Carver’s. “Hn… when we’re done here, we can go back to the mansion. I have a warm fire, a large bathtub, and we can wash the sand out of your hair.”

“And- and then?”

Fenris smirked. “Depends on how many potions I have.”


End file.
